


when I hate you I'm a champ

by allmyloyaldead (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: succession sprinkles [6]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Mention of blood, Poetry, Tom Wambsgans POV, circa Boar on the Floor, this is Tom Wamb Cringe Committee CENTRAL my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/allmyloyaldead
Summary: Tom thinkin Tom thoughts about his relationship with Greg (but in verse lol)
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Series: succession sprinkles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	when I hate you I'm a champ

Every day I wake up and  
must contend with the fact that  
I will never gnaw like a small feral dog  
on your overlong brontosaurus wrist bones.

Every day I’ve gotta hide that  
behind my plastered-on PR face  
my brain threatens to disperse into  
a fine mist of compulsions, dreads.

When I love you I’m a drain,  
and a drain doesn’t help either of us  
in our vicious leapfrogging away and  
away from nuclear meltdown.

Put it like this: I’m doing you a solid,  
punching you square on your shit-sniffing nose  
every chance I get. Call it a game,  
if you want. It’s all in good fucking fun

when I drag your gangly body mild and  
unresisting and prop you up next to me  
before the firing line. Call it a joke,  
if you want ( _please — please do_ ),

when I tow you out of the death pit,  
the dirt on my hands dry and incidental and  
turned to mud by the blood of my shame,  
unlike the dirt on yours: fresh and complicit.

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't gonna post this here but then thought _fuck it, what else is an archive for_ so here we are
> 
> you may witness my joyous cringe in full on Tumblr, where I am [@van1lla-v1lla1n](https://van1lla-v1lla1n.tumblr.com/) :))


End file.
